The invention relates to assemblies for removably mounting component trays in a rack storage system and more particularly to removably mounting fan trays more easily and efficiently without having to shut down surrounding components.
Users of computer equipment are increasingly demanding that the equipment be easily accessible and replaceable. Often times, equipment is placed on trays to facilitate easy removal and replacement. As computer equipment often performs critical tasks, it is desirable to not have to power down the equipment to perform maintenance and replacement tasks. This ability is known as xe2x80x9chot-swapping,xe2x80x9d and is a desirable feature in current systems.
The trays that are used to slidably mount the equipment must be supported by brackets that allow the trays to slide in and out of the computer racks. In the past, the brackets have been single structures extending from an upper location, down to a lower location. It is desirable not to have a large, cumbersome structure making up these brackets that takes up space, requires more material to make, and is cumbersome to use.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists in the art a need for support brackets for removably mounting fan trays and other component carrying trays in a manner that enables hot swapping and promotes better efficiency. In accordance with one example embodiment of the present invention, a bracket is provided for removably mounting a tray in a component rack. The bracket has at least one guide channel extending substantially from a front end of the bracket through to a back end. The guide channel is adapted for sliding engagement with the component carrying tray. In addition, there is at least one stop guide that projects from each of the front and back ends of the bracket. This stop guide aids in positioning the bracket during bracket installation. On a backside of the bracket, (the side opposite a tray-facing side), there is a detent that projects outward from the bracket. The detent serves as an aid in positioning and releasably holding the bracket in place while the bracket is being installed. The configuration of the bracket allows it to be used as either a bottom bracket or a top bracket for mounting a tray, without having to additionally modify the bracket.
In accordance with another example embodiment of the present invention, the guide channel contained within the bracket includes at least one raised runner. The runner or runners are positioned along a base portion of the guide channel, and extend from one end of the channel to the other. They serve to decrease frictional resistance when a tray is being inserted, and also decrease static charge build-up.
In accordance with yet another example embodiment of the present invention, the bracket includes a plurality of threaded inserts embedded in each of the front and back ends of the bracket. These threaded inserts are utilized in anchoring the bracket to the tray with threaded fasteners.
In accordance with still another example embodiment of the present invention, the bracket contains a plurality of through holes. The through holes are positioned in various locations along the base of the guide channel. Fasteners are inserted through each of the holes to mount the bracket into a desired component rack.
It should be noted that other example embodiments can include a bracket having two or more guide channels. The channels in such instances run substantially parallel to each other and extend from the front end through to the back end of the bracket. Each of the guide channels include at least one raised runner following along the base of each of the channels.